Melting Statues
by jonrock411
Summary: Many crews have set sail across the sea in search of freedom, treasure, family, whatever their heart desires. This is the tail of just one of those many crews
1. The Boy Who Fell Overboard!

**The Boy Who Fell Overboard! A New Journey Begins!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

The dark sea twisted and churned as the High Ante heaved and hoed with every blast of wind from the oncoming storm. Caulfield Holden looked out over the dark horizon as he put down his spyglass and called back to his crew. "Men, this storm doesn't seem to be letting up. Batten down the hatches, right now our main worries are to survive this, does everyone understand." Holden grimaced as a wave of water crashed over the ship, soaking his elegant blue uniform to the bone. His long blonde hair, normally tied in a braid, was matted and soaked, framing his fierce looks in a wild mane.

His crew quickly got to work, securing supplies, as a young teen with shaggy black hair and a long dark coat watched it all happen. Holden glanced at the boy who seemed transfixed by the events around him. "Alex, head to my quarters. You'll be safe there." Alex nodded, and Holden watched as his son moved into the center of the ship, disappearing from view for a second before reappearing, looking out the window of the captain's quarters. Holden turned his gaze back to the sea, as he tried to sail his ship through the sudden storm.

It had been a calm day less than five minutes ago, and now the High Roller Pirates were in a fight for their life against the very elements. Nearly halfway through the Grand Line, and it seemed that nature itself was plotting against them. Holden grimaced, fourteen years they had been travelling, searching for that grand treasure that Roger has left at the end of the world. The title of Pirate King, now that was a title worth searching for, Holden thought.

"Sir, the supplies have been secured." a voice spoke, breaking Holden's attention away from his thoughts. Holden glanced behind him at Thomas, his first mate. A broad man with dark blue hair tied back in a ponytail. Holden nodded at him.

"Good, make sure the crew are safe. The last thing we need is someone dying because they weren't properly secured."

Thomas didn't move, except to pull out a sharp ornate dagger. "Actually, Holden, someone dying is exactly what we were counting on tonight." Holden barely had time to react, as Thomas lunged at Holden with the dagger.

Holden reached into his pocket, pulling out a pair of dice. "Thomas, what is the meaning of this? You would turn your back on this crew? After all we've done?"

"I would never turn my back on this crew, Holden." Thomas said as more bodies started to surround them. Holden glanced around, nervously. A cry came from the doorway, as Alex rushed out towards Thomas. "Take care of the boy."

Alex went down hard, slamming into the waterlogged deck with a solid thump, as Holden swung at Thomas who merely batted the punch away.

"Fourteen years, we've been sailing, and we've gotten nothing. And for ten of those years, we've been pitiful. Four years, we were the High Roller Pirates. One of the most feared crews on the sea. People were comparing us to Whitebeard, to the Samuels, to Shiki, to Roger himself. But you bring your whelp onboard, and we become glorified babysitters. We can't kill innocents, we can't rob citizens, we donate treasure to people."

Holden glared at his mutinous first mate, "We should be good people, set an example for the next generation."

"We're fucking pirates" Thomas yelled. Thomas waved a hand towards Alex, as one of the other crewmen picked the boy up. "Fuck the next generation." With those words, Alex was thrown off the ship into the turbulent waters below.

"NO!" Holden yelled, as he tossed the dice towards Thomas. Both die exploded into a cloud of smoke, covering the two pirates from view. "Flipping The River" Holden cried before grunting in pain.

Thomas walked out from the smoke, none the worse for wear, holding a now bloodied dagger. The smoke cleared, revealing Holden's body. The former pirate captain of the High Roller pirates lay on the deck of his ship, in a pool of his own blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was some humour to the fact that he would die so soon after his journey began, Caulfeld Alex thought as his small ship floated across the endless plane that was the ocean. The man cast a weary gaze out into the distance, the thick fog preventing him from seeing anything. With a sigh, he ran a gloved hand through his short black hair and laid back, the wood creaking as he made himself comfortable. He had planned poorly, he knew that much. Unfortunately he had misjudged the distance between his starting location and the nearest island, some small mining place known as Wilos. The soft lapping of the waves rocked the boat slowly, causing Alex's body to feel the weariness brought about by a couple days of sailing without food or water. His eyes closed slowly as he started, opening them wide, only for them to close again for good. It had been eight years since that fateful day on the Grand Line.

"Oi, you okay kid?"

Alex wearily opened his eyes as he stretched his aching body and glanced up at the face that looked to be carved out of stone. The speaker was an aged man, time having weathered his skin and stolen most of his hair. The few strands that clung to his liver spotted skull waved in the wind as the old man gestured at Alex's boat which was bumping up against a dock that was just as weathered as the man. Alex rose slowly, trying to keep his footing. "Uh, yeah I think so...how did I get here?" Alex asked, looking around. It was a small dock, the largest ship there was a tiny merchant ship used to travel between the local islands in the South Blue. In the distance, he could spy a series of buildings that he assumed to be a town. Alex brushed himself off

"On your boat, I assume" The old man answered as Alex raised an eyebrow and shot a glare. "Alright, alright. Keep your pants on. You probably floated here in the fog last night. It was a thick one, that's for sure. Couldn't see five feet out to sea, no sirree. Why, it reminds me of the fog of 1479, now that was a fog. You wouldn't have been born yet obviously but I was, and let me tell you..." Alex ignored the rest of the man's ramblings as he climbed onto the dock, brushing off dust from the dark green coat he wore over a red button-up shirt. He started toward town when the man paused in his reminiscing and held up a hand. "Oi, can't even let an old man reminisce about the good ol' days. Man, pirates have sure lost their manners."

Alex paused in his walking as he glanced back at the old man. "What makes you think I'm a pirate?" He was, after all, but the old man couldn't know that. Unless they got bounty posters out here? He didn't think it would've, it's not like he had a large bounty. Plus all he did was escape some no-name Marine mooks. They had rescued him from the island he was stranded on and due to his past, they decided to turn him over to some Captain Silon or Seamon or Soron or something like. Some freaky fish guy, he knew that. Not that he had anything against fishmen. Some of his best friends were fishmen. Wait, that's what you say when you actually are racist, Alex thought. And I'm pretty sure I don't actually know any fishmen anyway.

As this all went through his head, Alex didn't realize the old man was laughing a snaggletoothed laugh. "Don't worry about it kid, I just assume anybody travelling these waters nowadays are pirates. Especially alone. If you were a Marine, you'd have more people with ya and if you were a merchant, you'd have a larger ship to carry your cargo. You're too ill-equipped to be a mercenary and we have no reasons for revolutionaries or assassins to show up" The old man rubbed his chin, "You could be a treasure hunter"

Alex chuckled this time, "Aren't treasure hunters just pirates who are too nice to steal?. Eh, old man?" Somewhere an ocean away, a large man wielding an axe sneezed, drawing a glare from the blonde swordsmen next to him.

"Oi, quit with that old man stuff. I have a name, my name is Borus Oscar Bruce. My friends call me Bob." Bob reached out an arthritic hand for Alex to shake.

Alex glanced at the hand skeptically before accepting it, "Nice to meet you...Bob. So what is this place anyway?"

"The dock"

A sigh escaped Alex's lips as he gestured towards the town. "The island, what is the island called."

"Ahhhhh" Bob grinned as he turned towards the town with a stumbling lurch. "That my friend is the crystal town of the North, Wilos Island." Alex grinned, so he made it after all. That was good to know. He would need to pick up some supplies here, and probably a crewmember, but first he needed to take care of a need of the utmost urgency. A necessity that no pirate could go without. Something that everyone who made his living on the sea made sure to always have.

Alex turned to Bob as he nodded towards the town, "So Bob...where's the bar?" Bob pointed at a building up on a hill in a distance. "Thanks, old man."

Alex took a swift turn as he entered the town, turning into a dark grimy alley. Beggars and lepers peered up at him, holding out dirt covered bowls and cups, but he ignored them. He had no time for distractions. Reaching the door, he shoved it open as he entered the bar. A few of the patrons glanced at him as he walked toward the bar and took a seat.

He tapped the table as the bartender turned toward him, wiping a glass clean with a towel that had seen better days. "I'll take whatever you have that's strong" the man said as the bartender reached behind him and poured a glass of a dark brown liquid. Dropping a few ice cubes into the drink, the bartender passed it to the man who flipped some coins onto the table. "Finally, I've been dying of thirst" Alex laughed before downing the drink. The liquid was warm and the room spun a bit. The man slammed the glass down just as a hand reached out and tapped him on the shoulder.

The man grimaced as a foul stench came to his nostrils, a stench that smelled like a cross between burnt meat and blood. Turning around, the man glanced at the person in front of him, a large shirtless fellow with a fierce burn scar running down his face and body, a kukri lied sheathed at his waist. The man grimaced, "Well if it isn't my new favorite person, Kiduma, how goes the child killing?"

Kiduma growled as his meaty hand clenched down on the man's shoulder, "I would watch your tongue, Alex. Someone might decide to cut it out."

Alex raised an eyebrow as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a thin cigarette, lighting it from a lantern hanging over the bar. He took a long drag, breathing out a ring of smoke as he rose from the stool, moving Kiduma's hand from his shoulder. "My friend, if they haven't felt the need to remove yours, than I'm sure my tongue is perfectly safe." Alex's face turned serious as he glanced at Kiduma coldly, "However I'm not here to shoot the shit. If you could leave me be, it'll be greatly appreciated.." He said, waving Kiduma off.

Kiduma laughed as he grinned at Alex, "Leave you alone, fine I'll leave you alone. I'll leave you alone in hell!" Kiduma drew his sword, lashing out at Alex who ducked backwards, a thin spray of blood coming from his hand as a thin red line was slashed across his palm.

"Oi, that's my drinking hand!" Alex complained as he leapt forward, pushing his cigarette into Kiduma's face. The rotund ruffian roared in pain as he swung widely, Alex slamming his fist into Kiduma's expansive belly. Kiduma swayed a bit as the crowd that was now surrounding them pushed him back into the fight. Kiduma swung again, this time carving deep into Alex's back

However, this time there was no blood, as the blade bounced off Alex's coat which now seemed to be as hard as steel. The joking smile was gone from Alex's face as he glared at Kiduma. "So you made me reveal my powers…and you won't leave me alone…. and you made me get rid of my cigarette! Your shoes are not safe ones right now" Alex yelled as he grabbed Kiduma's kukri. His hand glowed slightly, as he bent the kukri back like it was a sheet of paper.

One of the crowd shouted in surprise, "He must have a devil fruit" Alex glanced at him in annoyance as the man shrank down

Yes, I have a devil fruit, the Antei Antei No No Mi, I'm a..stable man. I can control stability, just to clarify for the less intelligent people, like you Kiduma" Alex said gesturing at the fat fiend who stood shocked. "I don't like it when people won't fuck off. Ante Up!" Alex said as he swung his right hand forward, slamming it into the side of Kiduma's face, before following up with a fierce headbutt.

Kiduma was sent backwards, knocking down a good number of patrons, and causing a table to flip over. Kiduma rose slowly as he spat out blood. "You'll pay for this, Alex!" He said as Alex raised his leg high. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Cashing In The Chips!" Alex shouted, as he brought his leg down repeatedly on Kiduma's head. A small fountain squirted out from the corpulent criminal's head as he fell to the ground. Alex brushed his coat off as he sighed in annoyance and walked toward the door. He paused before he opened it, as he turned back to the bartender. "Hey, bartender. I got a question."

The bartender blinked slightly before answering, "Yeah?"

"You guys got anybody strong around here, I'm looking for someone to join my pirate crew." Some of the patrons got very quiet, as the music seemed to die down.

"You want strong people, you'll have to head to the mines on the other side of the island. But I'll be warned, they don't take kindly to pirates."

Alex grinned, "Who does?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, a man glanced at the report that was just given to him by his subordinate. The man was tall, clad in dark red armor, complete with a thick metal mask in the shape of a lion. "Are you certain it was him?"

His subordinate nodded, "Yes, sir Loras. It's him alright."

Loras waved for the subordinate to leave, as he sat down at a desk covered in bounty posters. They were littered throughout the table, Shidyk D. Shade, Malchior "the Draco", Axe. Fearsome players all of them in their own right, but it was the poster right in front of him that drew his attention at this point.

The poster depicted a man with short black hair, wearing a red shirt underneath a green coat. The man's fingers seemed to be sinking into a cannonball like it was made of rubber. The man glared at the camera with an intensity that seemed to leap off the page.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Caulfield "Melting Statue" Alex**

**Reward: 25,000,000 Belli**

Loras picked up a Den Den Mushi. "Call Captain Siamon in the North Blue, tell him we have his fugitive." The call went through, as the Den Den Mushi shaped into a conniving grin and a pair of glasses.

"Captain Siamon, is this you?" Loras asked. He hadn't spoken to the fishman captain before, and transportation between the Blues was always an iffy prospect, but the Marines would want Alex returned to the sea where he was slated to be a prisoner, and Siamon was a man with a reputation for making sure prisoners stayed in their cells. Loras grinned to himself, also every bounty hunter could count on the Marines to at least pay them at the end of the day.

"Siamon is currently unavailable, this is his second in command, Sata Ashton. But I assure you, I am more than capable of replacing the Captain for this conversation, bounty hunter."

Loras ignored the barely concealed disgust on the other line, "Your fugitive, the so-called Melting Statue, has appeared on this island. He is in Claron Village on Wilos Island in the South Blue, if you send a team now, I can have him ready for you by the time they get here."

The Den Den Mushi stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "Fine, I'll let the Captain know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex continued travelling down the street, as he munched absentmindedly on some crackers he had picked up along the way. Some rain dripped on his face, as he glanced up. "Figures, just got out of one storm, and we get another." The rain started falling faster and faster, as Alex cursed, lifting his coat up over his head as he ran into the nearest building. A large brick building, with huge ornate front doors.

As Alex made his way to the safety of indoors, he ran a hand through his hair, as water splashed on the floor below.

"Oh hello, sir. How can I help you?" Alex looked up to see a young girl, with light blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a yellow dress shirt and slacks. She looked at Alex through a pair of small glasses, but that wasn't what drew Alex's attention. No, the object of that was the rapier hanging from her belt.

"What is this place? Who are you?" Alex asked

"This is Claron Village Public Library, I'm it's head librarian, Adler Claire, pleased to meet you, Mr..."

"Just call me Alex, Claire."

* * *

Alright, that's the first chapter done. Now admiteedly most of it is from old versions, but the same basic plotline still runs through the same so it's like ...eh, why not.

So, a few quick notes. One, Siamon and Ashton are owned by the wonderful The Dude Of Doom. Their reference here is merely a cameo, just something to set up the main conflict of this arc based on Alex's backstory. If you want to know more about them, then I suggest you read his fics. Furthermore, Shidyk D. Shade is owned by Rayo Verrani, Malchor D. Raco is owned by Malchior the Draco, and Axe is owned by kilnorc.

**NEXT TIME ON MELTING STATUES**

**Alex: So what's the deal with those mines anyway?**

**Claire: They say whoever goes in, you never see them again**

**?: Caulfeld Alex right? The boss wants to speak with you.**

**Claire: This has gone too far!**

**Village Of Books! The Rose Blade Enters!**

**Alex: Who the hell are you?**


	2. Village Of Books!

**Village Of Books! The Rose Blade Enters!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Alex flipped through a book as he watched the rain pour outside. The library was decently sized for a small island, but it was alarmingly empty, especially given the weather. Claire moved around, adjusting books here and there. Alex glanced down at the book he was reading, it seemed to be a pirate story. The tale of a great pirate by the name of Linc Roc who sailed the seas with a motley crew, fighting against evil forces. Alex grinned, sounds like his kind of guy. However, the tales of Linc would have to wait, Alex mused, as he placed the book back on the shelf. He still needed crew members, and information.

"Hey, Claire, I got a question for you". Alex called, as Claire paused in her organization and nodded towards him. "So the bartender said if I'm looking for strong people to join my crew, then I should look towards the mines. So what's the deal with those mines anyway?"

Claire blinked behind her glasses as her hand moved slowly towards her blade. "Your crew?" Alex cursed inwardly, he had gotten wrapped up in the tales of Linc that he didn't consider the fact that most people aren't that fond of pirates. Especially down in the South Blue, after the massacre carried out by the World Government after mere speculation that Roger might have a kid here. It figured, he thought, the World Government carries out a heinous crime and people blame the pirates. Though the tales of severe casualties happening on some islands recently probably didn't help matters.

Alex sighed, "Alright, if you must know, I'm a pirate. They call me the Melting Statue, it's the name of my crew as well. "Melting Statue" Caulfield Alex of the Melting Statue Pirates, it's a thing. However..." Alex held up his hands placating. "I am not an evil pirate, I'm a pirate because I desire freedom above all else. I just don't like being told what to do, that's all."

Claire remained tense, and almost paranoid from the way she kept glancing towards the door. "This isn't good, if they sent you to the mines, then they know who you are."

Alex scratched his head, "So what's the deal with those mines anyway."

Claire sat down, as she pushed her glasses back on her face. "Five years ago, this place was a esteemed mining town. Nothing special, just iron and what not, but still it was a place of commerce and business across the South Blue. It was a friendly place, we welcomed all. Marines, pirates, whoever."

"Sounds like a great place" Alex mused, "What happened?"

Claire looked distant. "Loras happened. Some big-shot bounty hunter, he came in and killed the miners and took over. The bartender is an informant of his, whenever pirates come to town, the bartender lets Loras know and they're sent to the mines. They say whoever goes in, you never see them again."

Alex remained silent as he pondered this information. "A island as a trap. It's smart in some ways. Wait, how do I know you're not part of this. For all I know, Loras could be on his way right now."

Claire glared at Alex. "I would never."

Alex held her glare before shrugging. "Alright, fair enough. Well, then I have two questions. One, you know how to use that thing." He gestured towards the rapier.

"Like it was my own arm, Alex. What's the second question?"

"Do you want to join my crew?"

The silence that fell in the library was so quiet that if a fly farted across the street, you could hear it.

"You want me to join your crew?"

"Yep."

"You don't know me."

"You're a polite girl, you seem to have a good heart, and you're apparently skilled with a sword. Sounds like good traits to me."

Claire smiled, but shook her head. "I can't, I made a promise to not leave until this island was free."

"What stopped you before?" Alex asked

"That's none of your business" Claire snapped, surprising Alex. "I apologize. That was a little too far on my part."

"No harm done, what if I helped you free your island."

"Excuse me?"

Alex stood from his seat as he held out his hand, "How about it, Claire. Let's go free Wilos Island." As if on cue, the front door to the library burst open as a small skinny man walked in, pointing a pistol at the two of them.

"Caulfeld Alex right? The boss wants to speak with you." The small man said as Alex cracked his knuckles. The man seemed to be surprised by this as he backed away slightly. Alex chuckled, this man seemed to be some lowly messenger.

"Yeah? Who the hell are you?" Alex asked, as he walked towards the little man. Yeah, definitely some lowly messenger, this wouldn't take long at all. Though it did confirm Claire's words that the bounty hunter knew about him.

"Jarros" The man replied, the gun starting to tremble. "The boss was very insistent that you come discuss a plan with him in the mines, he thinks he has just the people who would be willing to join your crew. I mean, that is why you're here right?"

"Tell your boss he can find me himself. Burn The Card!" Alex shouted as he aimed a hard kick right into Jarros' face, sending the small man flying out of the library and into the street below. "Claire, I'd get ready, we might have company coming soon."

Claire nodded as she pulled out her rapier, a thin metal blade ending in a rose-shaped guard that covered her hand. "If they weren't coming before, they'll be coming now." She looked at Alex as he got ready for the preparing battle. Perhaps this had been a mistake, perhaps she wasn't ready.

She hadn't been ready five years ago, after all.

_"All will be fine when I am finished, don't worry." Loras shouted as his men rampaged through the town. "I'm just going to be taking up a little residence here, that's all. But hey, if it wasn't for bounty hunters like me, then pirates would have done this years ago."_

_An older man rushed out of the bar, throwing a mug of beer at Loras' head. The beer mug smashed into the bounty hunter's mask, shattering upon contact. Loras turned slowly towards the man who had his fists up._

_"What is your name, old man?" Loras asked, his jovial tone now having been replaced by an icy coldness. His men started to move towards the old man, but Loras held up a single armored fist, causing them to halt their movement._

_"They call me Bob, intruder." Bob said, as he lunged towards Loras. Loras sidestepped him quickly, before punching him hard in the gut with a gauntleted fist. Bob fell to the ground, spitting blood onto the dirt below as Loras moved for another blow._

_"Halt! This has gone too far!"_

_Loras glanced up to see a younger Claire, holding a rapier out nervously. "Is this really all you have to offer as a defense? Old men and little girls? God, maybe I should let the pirates kill you all."_

_"We were a good people, why would you do this! We mean no harm to you, we mean no harm to anyone! We're just a peaceful village on a simple mining island, that's all. Please, go and we won't follow. We won't say anything."_

_Loras looked at the frail trembling form before him. "Little girl, the fact that you're a peaceful village is the whole reason I am doing this. Bounty hunting isn't the easy job it used to be. I need some place for pirates to come to me, and I'm not doing that out on the Grand Line. It'll be tantamount to suicide. Your island is pathetic, but it's a common spot for pirates on their way through this sea. Ergo, I use it as a trap, I make a shit ton of money selling those same pirates off to the Marines."_

_Bob rose slowly from the ground, "Claire, don't. Get away from him." The old man pleaded, only for Loras to sneer and give him a harsh kick to the ribs, sending Bob back down to the ground._

_Claire gripped her sword tighter, as she got ready to strike. "To Kill A..."_

_"Shoot her" Loras ordered, as Claire's attack was cut down by a single gunshot that pierced through her shoulder, causing her to drop her blade and fall to the ground. "You see little girl, this is a good thing in the long run. You'll see."_

Claire frowned to herself. The shoulder injury had healed in the time since, and Bob was no the worse for where. Her old master may play at being a crazy old man, but he had a good heart, and while his swordsman days were far behind him, at the very least he knew what he was talking about when he had trained her. However, Loras's words still echoed in her mind. The island was a ruin compared to what it had been in her youth, this was a good thing? She shook her head, if Alex could help her defeat Loras, then she had to take the opportunity.

Loras looked at his dinner ahead of him as he thought about the payday awaiting him. Ashton had been an odd fellow, he would grant that, but the important thing was the bounty. That should set him up for the next month or two. As he thought, the door opened up. Loras looked up from a glass of beer, as Jarros stumbled into the mining office where they had been set up for the past half-decade. "Where's Statue?" Loras asked.

"Still at the library" Jarros replied, as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a raw steak and held it to his face. "He refused our offer and kicked me out?"

Loras rose from his chair, picking his armored mask up from the table "What do you mean, he kicked you out?"

"I mean he literally kicked me out of the entire building, sir. He said he wanted to see you himself." Jarros replied, slumping against a wall as he let the energy drain out of him.

Loras placed the mask over his head as he walked out the door into the waiting rain. If Melting Statue wanted to play it rough, then he would play rough. The posters said Dead Or Alive for a reason, if he couldn't bring Siamon back his prisoner, then he could at least bring him back a corpse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex looked out at the pouring rain, as he glanced around the empty abandoned streets. Lightning flashed, as rumbles of thunder echoed in the sky. "I...I really don't like this, Claire." Alex said, jumping away from a window as a clap of thunder boomed in the sky.

Claire looked at Alex who was staying far away from the windows and doors. "Alex, are you scared of storms?" She couldn't believe it, this was the guy who was going to free the island, and he was being frightened by light and noise.

Alex glared at her before sighing. "Me and storms have a bad history."

Claire kicked herself, how could she have been so thoughtless. Still, it was an odd trait to have as a pirate. The sea had plenty of storms, even she knew that much.

Another burst of lightning flashed outside, as a figure appeared in the doorway of the library. Claire shouted in surprise. The crimson armor, the lion's head, the cold glare emanating from beneath the mask. She knew that figure, and if he was here, then that meant it was time to see if all the talk had been worth anything.

Loras looked around the library with a sneer, "So you don't want to come willingly, Alex? Fine, then you can face execution here and let the Marines sort you out!" Alex cracked his fists as he got into a fighting stance, sweat pouring from his brow as he trembled with every thunder clap. The storm was getting closer, Claire noted.

"Loras!" Claire shouted as she pointed her blade at the armored man before her. "I asked you once to leave this village nicely, and you refused. You said things would be better, but I ask you. People starve in the streets, the island is half abandoned. You let blatant criminals walk through with no issue simply because they don't have bounties yet, but you send perfectly fine people to their deaths for mere paychecks. You think this is better?"

Loras laughed, "I'm getting paid, aren't I? That's better for me, I don't give a shit about your little village."

"Hey, lionface! Your fight was with me!" Alex shouted before Claire held up a hand, stopping the pirate's approach.

"No, Alex, his fight is with me. It's my island, I will avenge it myself." Claire placed her right hand into her pocket as she pointed the blade of her rapier at the armored man in front of her. "Loras, you are a stain on this island, and I will remove you myself."

Loras grinned, despite himself. "The little girl wants to play tough guy now, alright fine. I guess I can have some pleasure before business."

* * *

Alright, chapter number two, I'm on a roll here. A little short, but eh what can you do. Looks like things are heating up here!

**NEXT TIME ON MELTING STATUES**

**Claire: You took this island away from us! **

**Loras: Kindness gets you nowhere in life.**

**Alex: So that's her skill. **

**Claire: Five years was too long for this!**

**The Man Beneath The Mask! Loras, the Dirty Fighter!**

**Claire: Tonight! You fall!**


	3. The Man Beneath The Mask!

**The Man Beneath The Mask! Loras, the Dirty Fighter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

The storm raging outside was now breathing down their necks, as Claire and Alex stared at the armored man in front of them. Loras clenched an armored gauntlet as he started to move toward the librarian. "I should have had you killed all those years ago, girl. Then you wouldn't have time to fester into a pain in my side."

Claire gripped her rapier tight, "Your pain won't only be metaphorical when we're done here, Loras." . She dashed forward, slashing at Loras' arm with her blade.

Loras deflected the slash, slamming a hard knee into Claire's stomach. "You'll have to do better than that. You'd die just to take my island? That's pathetic" The swordswoman skidded backwards, as Alex moved to help her. The last thing he needed was this girl dying because of a simple refusal to let him help her. A hand from Claire stayed his approach, as she glared at Loras with hateful intent. Alex sighed, she was right unfortunately. This was her fight, this was her island after all. However, she also was unlikely to have fought someone on the level of this Loras guy before. He just hoped she knew what she was doing.

Claire panted as she caught her breath. That knee had almost taken the breath right out of her. She glared at Loras. "You took this island away from us! This is our land, not yours." She rushed forward, as her blade's thrusts bounced off Loras' gauntleted fists. Loras threw a fist towards her head, as Claire dodged it, thrusting her blade into the softer armor covering his armpit. Loras pulled away sharply, causing the leather to tear as the two stared at each other.

"So the bitch has a bite after all." Loras cursed. "Fine, so be it then, I'm done being nice. Kindness gets you nowhere in life. Leo Sparkler!" Loras shouted as he rushed forward with a series of punches, pushing Claire backwards before opening his hands as a series of flashes went off, dazing Claire. Loras followed this up with an uppercut that sent the young girl flying into a nearby bookshelf. "And now for the pirate." Loras turned to Alex, only to find the pirate placing a now glowing hand to the library ground. "What are you doing?"

"Stable Stable River!" Alex shouted as a streak of ground from him to Loras started to crack and then liquefy, turning the floor into a thick river of mud. The bounty hunter swore as he lifted his legs slowly out of the muck. "That girl loved this island, and you took it from them simply for the World Government's blood money. You make me sick." Alex rose from the ground as he got into his fighting stance. He would check on Claire later, right now he needed to deal with more immediate issue.

"Oh god, don't tell me you're one of those people who act like the World Government is the all-powerful evil. Look man, I don't care." Loras sighed as he got into his own stance. "Some marines are evil fucking bastards, others are paragons of the law, some pirates are generous heroes, others will sooner rape you than kill you. I get paid either way, and that money coming into my pocket is the only thing that matters to me."

"That is a horrible way for someone to live." Alex spat, as he rushed towards Loras. "Burn The Card!" he shouted, delivering a hard kick to Loras' armored midsection which sent the bounty hunter sliding across the mud. Alex landed, holding his leg. That kick had hurt, if he was going to make any headway, he would have to take care of that armor. As he strategized, a series of small orbs were tossed his way. "What the hell?" was all Alex got out as orbs exploded, tossing Alex into the muck.

"That was a good kick, kid, but your philosophy needs some work" Loras said as he approached Alex's body. Alex rose slowly from the ground, his face and arms bleeding from the explosions. "The only that matters is looking out for number one. That's all that matters!"

"Loras!" A cry came from the side, surprising both men. Claire walked forward, her glasses cracked, and blood pouring down her face. She wiped the blood away as she continued to approach them. "Your fight was with me. Let him go, and let us finish this duel."

Loras grinned beneath his mask, "Fine by me, I'll just kill you and then him. Doesn't matter to me whatsoever!".

Claire pointed her blade directly at him, "It's time to finish this fight! Tonight, you fall! To Kill A Mockingbird!" Claire rushed forward, delivering a series of thrusts faster than the eye could follow, before she charged forward with a huge thrust. However, the final thrust hit a target a lot softer than Loras' armored body would seem to indicate. Claire realized with a start why this was.

"Well the boy has his use after all" Loras grinned as he held Alex's body in front of him, the pirate grimacing in pain as Claire slowly removed her rapier from Alex's shoulder. Claire stepped back stunned, as Loras tightened his grip on the shoulder, causing a spurt of blood and cry of pain from Alex.

"That was low, Loras!. A dirty trick, you are a man without honor." Claire shouted, her gaze darkening as Loras laughed at her.

"No shit, honor is for the birds. If you can't fight dirty, you don't deserve to win."

"I agree" Alex finally said as he placed a hand against Loras' chestpiece. "If you're going to fight dirty, then I think it's only fair I even the odds a little." As he spoke, Alex's hand glowed once more as Loras' chestpiece melted right off his torso. The bounty hunter tosses Alex to the side as the thin leather shirt underneath his armor was revealed.

"You'll pay for that pirate! It's no matter, I can take this girl on even without my armor." Loras spat, as he leapt for the girl. "Leo Pounce!"

"Pride and Prejudice" Claire started to spin her blade around her in a flurry as Loras leapt into it, before he leapt away just as quickly. The armored man held his chest, as blood seeped from a series of new wounds. "It seems you're not as much of a warrior without your armor."

Alex watched from the ground, as he held his shoulder. "So that's her skill."

"I'm enough for the likes of you!" Loras replied, as he flicked his blood away and started to rush towards Claire again. "I will fucking destroy you, you little cunt, and then I'll burn down this entire fucking library with you inside it!"

"I think not, sir. Tonight! You fall. Don Quixote!" Claire shouted as she leapt into the air, somersaulting through the air before rushing downward, her blade tip pointed directly at Loras. The blade made contact as the bounty hunter was skewered, Claire's weight pushing the blade further into Loras' chest.

Claire kicked off of Loras, pulling her blade out as a pool of blood started to form beneath him, mixing in with the mud from Alex's river. The bounty hunter groaned slightly before Alex gave him a swift kick to the face, knocking him out for good.

"I don't suppose you guys have a police force." Alex said as he stumbled forward, blood pouring from his wound. "Or a doctor?" The wound had been deeper than he originally thought, and blood was pouring fast. Everything was getting hazier, and spots were starting to pool at the sides of his vision.

Alex hit the ground with a large thump as Claire looked at him with a look of humour. "You're a brave man, Caulfield Alex. Perhaps a man with a greater destiny than even you might know." She stumbled over to the library dusk as she retrieved a Den Den Mushi from beneath. The poor shell seemed absolutely terrified as Claire placed a call.

"Sir, I need your help with something.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex woke up in a bed, his shoulder bandaged up, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Slowly, he rose, as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He was in a small wooden shack, as a single other figure watched him from the doorway. The sky was bright and sunny, the storm passed onto another poor island.. Good riddance, he thought as he turned to the figure.

"Ah you're up, glad to see it boy. You gave us quite a start there with that wound. Well not really, nothing you haven't seen in all my years. Got to hand to it you, good job on beating that Loras fellow. He was a real tough cookie, I tell you what" Bob rambled on, as Alex stared at the old man in surprise.

"Actually Claire was the one who beat him, I only helped a little." Alex replied. Which was the truth, Claire had beaten the bounty hunter. However the question remained if she would join his crew now that her town had been freed.

Bob smiled, "Ah, good ol' Claire. She was one of my best students, you know."

"Students?" Alex asked, his mouth hanging open.

"You bet your ass, I taught her everything she knew. I mean, I used to be Borus the Blade, fastest sword in the South Blue." Alex chuckled, so this old man used to be someone truly special. While he couldn't tell if the man's current demeanor was a sign of senility or stupidity, if what he was saying was true, and he was as skilled as Claire was, then he was probably something to fear back in the day.

"Where is Loras now?" Alex asked

"Ah, old armor head. Yeah, him and his cronies got picked up by Marines a little bit ago, you were out all night, boy." Bob explained as Alex rose from his bed. "Whoa, you sure you ok to go?"

Alex nodded, "Of course, old man. I still have a long journey ahead of me, and I still need to get a crew."

"Well, of course you do. She's at the diner, just up the road" Bob asked, his usual playfulness abandoned for a seemingly serious attitude.

"Sir?"

"You want Claire on your crew, well go ask her. Respect her decision, but you should still ask her. She'll be a worthy addition, Alex. I'm sure of it"

Alex nodded, as he walked out of the house.

* * *

So, a lot shorter than I wanted, but I was a little stuck for what to do with the fight scene. Sorry about that, the following chapters will be a bit meatier though, I swear

**NEXT TIME ON MELTING STATUES**

**Alex: So how about it? You ready to become a pirate?**

**Claire: That's your ship? **

**Alex: A person has to have dreams, that's what makes life worth living.**

**?: You're an interesting man, I'll give you that.**

**The Crew Departs! Old Legends And New Acquantiances!**

**Claire: Are you aware of the story of Tellus?**


	4. The Crew Departs

**The Crew Departs! Old Legends And New Acquantiances!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

As Alex entered the diner, he was surprised to find it was already at the height of busy, with servers travelling back and forth with large trays full of burgers, fries, and milkshakes. As Alex moved his way through the groups of people, he spied Claire sitting at a far booth. Her outfit had changed slightly, adding a pair of brown bands around her forearms and a gold colored vest. She gave a small wave at Alex as she spotted him, and he took a seat at her booth.

"Are you alright, Alex?" She asked, nodding at his shoulder wound.

"Yeah, it only hurts when I laugh" Alex joked. That wasn't exactly true, as the shoulder still throbbed slightly with pain, but it was nothing that wouldn't heal over time. He had gotten worse before in his life. "So how about it? You ready to become a pirate?". The question hung in the air, an odd stillness overtaking the small diner. Claire glanced down, as Alex sighed. It was a risk, he'd admit it, she had a good life here. To ask her to throw that all away just to become a pirate was an idiotic move.

"Alright, I'll join." Claire finally said, flashing a smile at Alex. "I'll just need to pack up my stuff, I can meet you at the dock if you want?"

Alex grinned, "Really that easy? I was worried you were going to say no."

Claire shrugged, "You helped us defeat Loras, the town is safe, it doesn't need me."

"What about the library?"

"Boras can take care of it, he's a bit eccentric but he's a good man. I had already talked to him about it before you woke up."

Alex stood up, reaching out a hand to Claire. "Alright, Claire, then welcome to the Melting Statue Pirates!" Claire clasped his hand as they shook on it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, Alex waited at the dock, a cigarette burning from his lips. He exhaled some smoke as he cast an eye over the ships floating in the dock. Now that the fog had lifted, he could tell that this was the dock for a decently sized island. Various ships, mostly civilian and merchant vessels, floated in the harbor, many of which dwarfed his small ship. Which technically wasn't a ship, instead being some jolly boat that he had stolen from the Marines.

Claire finally made her appearance, carrying a large duffel bag on her back, and two pairs of bags in her hands. Alex raised an eyebrow at the amount of bags, mentally calculating the amount of room they would need in his ship.

"What's all the bags for?" Alex asked, as Claire reached them, setting some of the bags down to give her arms a rest.

"Books" She finally replied as Alex facefaulted.

"Books?" He asked, as he looked at the bags, all of which did indeed seem to have various tomes filling them. "These are all books? What about food, clothes, all that stuff?"

Claire laughed, "I have all the other stuff in the duffel bag", she said pointing at the bag on her back, "But I couldn't go on a grand journey without taking a few things to read along."

Alex looked at the bags again, this was a few things, he thought. It seemed like she had taken half of the library with her. "Well alright, hopefully we have enough room for them on the ship."

"Is that your ship?" Claire asked, gesturing at a large ship floating in the dock. Alex followed her hand towards a brightly colored ship which seemed to be made of candy. There was even a large cake sitting on the bridge of the ship. Alex shook his head as he moved her hand towards his small boat. "That's your ship?" Claire asked, skeptical, as she looked at her captain.

"Hey I'm just starting out here. I was planning on getting an actual pirate ship later in this sea before we headed out towards the Grand Line. I mean we need more crew members anyway, right now it's just you and me. Which I guess makes you the first mate."

Claire frowned, "Well what crew members were you thinking about getting here. The Grand Line is a dangerous place, you'll need quite a few members to make it."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, well a shipwright is a definite one, I know nothing about how to take care of a ship, same with a cook. The last thing we need is to waste all our money on local taverns and diners. Also a navigator. I know enough to travel these seas, but the Grand Line is out of my wheelhouse."

"What about a doctor?" Claire asked, "You'll need someone to take care of wounds if we'll going to continue."

"Perhaps at a later date" Alex replied. "I can take care of myself for now, so it's not a major need at the current moment. However, I do have one question for you before we leave."

"What is that?"

"What's your dream?" Alex asked, as Claire looked at him questioningly. "There are some who call this the Age Of Dreams. They say that having a dream is what separates the good pirates from the bad ones, which I'm not sure if I believe, but hey who's to say. All I know is a person has to have dreams, that's what makes life worth living."

Claire nodded, "You have a point there. It's actually part of why I agreed to travel with you. I want to write the greatest adventure story there has ever been. A tale that would go down in history, but I feel I need to live it first before I start writing. Write what you know, as they say. What about you, Alex? Are you searching for One Piece, I hear that's common these days."

Alex shook his head, "No, I don't care about Roger's treasure, I have a bigger plan in mind. I want to..." He was cut off by a loud snort from their side. The two turned to see a young woman standing there, a crew behind her all carrying large bags of food. They all wore small items of clothes, while the woman had long pink hair and wore a brown coat over a revealing white tank-top and orange and black short. Her legs were covered in black boots and orange and pink stockings, while a green hat sat on her head.

"You're not searching for One Piece, that's a fucking lie if I ever heard it. Everyone is looking for One Piece these days."

Alex shrugged, "Well I'm not, miss."

The woman snorted again, "Alright whatever. You're an interesting man, I'll give you that" She waved at the men behind her, "Come on, get this food onto the ship, we got places to be."

"Yes, Captain Bonney." One of them replied as the men started to follow her onto the bright ship.

Claire watched them follow, "Another pirate crew it seems." Alex nodded, as he watched them leave.

"Well Claire, you ready to set sail." Claire nodded, as Alex led the way to his, no...their boat."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

As the two traveled along the calm sea, Claire reading from a book, as Alex rowed along the ocean. Claire looked up from the book, eyeing Alex curiously.

"Anything I can help you with?" Alex asked as Claire placed the book down.

"You never told me about your dream." She finally replied as Alex chuckled.

"You're right, I didn't." Alex stopped rowing for a bit, letting the current carry them. "I want to upend this world. Destroy the very forces that seek to control it. The world should be about freedom, but instead those who want to be free are forced to hide from the government. Roger never did anything to anyone who didn't deserve it, all he did was be named Pirate King. A title that is meaningless outside of what it symbolizes, and they executed him for it."

Claire grew quiet, "You want to take on the World Government."

"That's the end result of that line of thinking, isn't it?" Alex looked at her, she seemed unsure, almost nervous. "If you want out, we can head back to your island. I won't blame you, it's a high thing to ask of somebody."

"The World Government is why people like Loras exist." Claire replied, "I have no problem with your dreams, they remind me of a certain author. His name was Brajan of the Mountain, are you aware of the story of Tellus?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Tellus, what kind of crazy name is that?"

"I honestly do not know" Claire shrugged, "It is the story of great warriors, horrible monsters, fearless pirates, an epic tale, there is a line from one of the stories that you reminded me of." Claire pulled a book out from her bag and started to read

_"I did not want you to follow suit, Lincoln, and I will not tolerate that sort of uncontrolled behavior among my crew!" Jonathan bellowed. "We are pirates, yes, but unlike many of the brethren on the seas we have articles of conduct to keep us in check. We may attack merchant ships, we may raid villages, and we may even take hostages for ransom, but we do so in order to survive in the world. We live outside the laws of kingdoms, but we will not act as wild animals." Jonathan took a breath and steadied himself. "Now, I have spoken my mind on these matters, so I only have one question for you, Lincoln: will you let this matter go? Will you stop obsessing over the man and his crime against you?"_

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Interesting stuff. Those he has a point, I have no problem with keeping principles, in fact I would say that principles are what make us human. It's others forcing their principles on me that I have a problem with. If you can understand that, we will have no problems."

"Of course, captain." Claire replied as she went back to her book.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A young boy flitted through the trees, dressed in a lavender vest and dark purple pants, with a pink sash tied around his waist. His long blue hair flowed behind him, as he grabbed the next tree branch with a wide-eyed grin. The long staff strapped to his back hit against his back as he landed. "Woo! Nothing like traveling through the trees on a day like this. Why are we travelling through the trees again, Jimmy?"

Jimmy, a small golden monkey, looked at him with a look of total exhaustion as he screeched and pointed towards the town in the distance.

"I know people are chasing us, but I can't see them anymore, so they're probably disappeared."

Jimmy let out a tired screech.

"Well how was I supposed to know that people don't disappear when you stop looking at them. Come on, we're almost there!" Jimmy shrugged as he hopped on the boy's back, as the two continued to swing through the trees.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsewhere on the island, a figure walked through the town. Around him, people were stumbling over themselves, some vomiting in the streets. As he passed, one man bumped into another as the second man tackled the first to the ground, the two brawling in the streets.

The man was tall and skinny, his eyes seeming to never open. His long red hair was covered by a green and pink striped hat, and he wore an orange fur vest, along with pink pants and purple boots. He carried a steel bat which he spun around in a circle as he started to sing.

_"Who's got the pain when they do the mambo?_

_Who's got the pain when they go "Ugh"?_

_Who's got the pain when they do the mambo?_

_I dunno who-do you?_

_Who needs a pill when they do the mambo?_

_Who needs a pill when they go "Ugh"?_

_Who needs a pill when they do the mambo?_

_I dunno who-do you?_

_Someone must be sick with the heat?_

_Or steppin' in everyone's feet?_

_But if everyone's feelin' O.K._

_Why don't they just say "Olay"?_

_When the music carries then away! "Ugh!"?"_

* * *

And with that the Melting Statue Pirates are formed, and the Claron Village Arc comes to an end. A few minor disclaimers before I leave you, first the meeting with Jewerly Bonney was just something that came to mind since both would be travelling in the South Blue at the same time. It was originally Kid but I decided to switch it out for someone less...murdery. Also the text of Tellus actually comes from the writing of a dear friend of mine, who you might know as kilnorc. You can find his work on his DA, as well as the Amazon works, Prison Of The Dead, Prisoner Of The Dead, and The Beast And The Monster. Finally the song at the end is from the musical Damn Yankees!

**NEXT TIME ON MELTING STATUES**

**Alex: God, I know people like to party but this is insane**

**Claire: Can I help you?**

**?: One day everything was fine, next day, everyone went crazy**

**?: Life is a cabaret, old chum. **

** The Cyan Idiot! The Town Of Drunkards!**

**Alex: What kind of island is this?**


End file.
